


Interrogation tactics at Udon Prison

by lohengrin00



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foot Fetish, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohengrin00/pseuds/lohengrin00
Summary: Luffy and Kid are sharing an unenviable fate jailed in Udon Prisoner Mine,after their defeat at the hand of Kaido.





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy was laying in his dim-lit,unpaved and dirty cell,in the bowels of the mountain hosting Udon Prisoner Mine,the place where those who defied the rule of Kaido and Shogun Orochi were sent to rot,alongside common criminals and undesirables of any sort.Although his physical wounds had nigh recovered,he was still rather disoriented when it came to the exact stream of events leading to his capture and imprisonment;after he blackouted from being bashed in the head by Kaido,his memories concerning the last week or so were mostly blurred-by the physical pain,the emotional shock,and not least,the food scarcity,hard labors and generally poor living conditions he had been experiencing.From time to time he was visited by an obese man,probably one of the higher-ups in the Beast Pirates who spent hours psychologically pressing him to pledge his allegiance to their crew.Not that it would happen:as shattered as his body and morale could be,his determination was intact,He was going to defeat Kaido,and,one day,become the Pirate King.The neighboring cell was occupied by Eustass Kid,another Supernova who had tried to challenge Kaido.The consequences of his bravado were definitely evident.They were consumed by rivalry and constant bickering on who'd defeat Kaido and claim the title of Pirate King(needless to say the odds didn't seem to be particularly in their favor,given the circumstance),but they had virtually arranged a truce or sort,if not gotten on friendly terms,realising that cooperation,should a favorable opportunity arise,would be in their best interest.Kid,having been there longer than Luffy,briefed him on how Kaido had a policy of trying to emotionally break over time the enemies of his crew he believed to be strong and thus a profitable asset for him,in order to brainwash them and frustrate them into owing allegiance to him.The round,obese man visiting the prison from time to time was Queen,an All-Star in the Beast Pirates;he was the one tasked with breaking the prisoners' spirit.

Suddenly they heard some heavy steps pounding on the way to their cells.  
'Mugiwara!Kid!Get up,you wretches!There's special guests for you tonight!'One of the prison guards shouted,a spiteful and,at the same time,subtly amused grin impressed on his face.The celldoors were unceremoniously opened,and the prisoners violently shoved outside,where a small platoon of Beast Pirates Gifters was lined,awaiting to escort them.  
'Where are you taking us?',Luffy asked,his voice betraying a nonchalant curiosity befitting of a child,rather than even the slightest hint of worry or tension,though none of the captors cared to answer.Kid,instead,had figured what was likely going to happen,but he was determined to keep his strongheadedness and not to give in to any threat,promise,or any other form of coercion that might be exerted on him.

They were finally led into a large,grim looking room:two adjacent pairs of wooden stocks were placed in the middle of it,with a strange metallic device,resembling a beehive filled with small holes,facing them.The two Supernovas were pushed inside the room;they were visibly curious about the purpose of those contraptions,but their focus was turned elsewhere as a tall,bloated man wearing funny suspenders entered the room.

'You tenacious brats are really committed to becoming a thorn in my side,aren't you?'Queen the Plague confronted them in an annoyed tone,while gazing covetously at the giant bowl of oshiruko he held in his hands.  
'I have nothing to tell you,big guy!I shall kick Kaido's ass,and yours too!'Luffy belligerently screamed,like a wild animal ready to spring.Kid's attention,instead,was focused on the machinery in the room...there was no doubt they were going to be administered physical torture this time,and this made him slightly shudder;he only hoped his spirit would not falter.

'No point in playing stoic,little prick!I've run out of patience so I'll ask you real nice for the last time:will you enter the service of Kaido-Sama in exchange for the repeal of your life sentence?'

'NEVER!'Luffy shouted,offended at the very hypothesis.'Do your worst,you bastard!'Captain Kid echoed him.

'I hoped you'd say that...I guess it's time to try a more hands-on approach to force you into submission.'The All-Star chuckled,his mouth half-filled with oshiruko.'Place them in the stocks!',he ordered some Gifters who had been so far silently lurking in the back of the room.The two hapless youths tried to avoid their grips and fight back,but the Seastone handcuffs they had been forced to wear greatly diminished their physical strength.They were both lifted from the ground and sat each in a pair of those old,stale-smelling,intimidating wooden stocks.Luffy kept screaming,writhing and trying to kick and elbow his captors in defiance,his reckless personality unfazed by the situation.The red-haired older guy held his composure,mostly because he was troubled thinking about what lied ahead.

'See those devices?They're my invention.Upon activation,many microscopic limbs with a feathery tip shall sprout from the holes and start tickling your feet.'  
'Uh?'The younger,raven-haired boy interjected in surprise.  
'You mean to torture us by tickling our feet?You must be as unhinged as you look!' The older,more muscular guy gigglingly replied,relieved by this realization,as he had expected to be burnt,electrocuted or flogged.  
'Be sassy,if you so please,you moron,but you're underestimating me.My featherhives are no laughing matter,the fact that this form of interrogation leaves no physical marks makes it no less effective!'The fat man said,still absorbed in his gigantic bowl of oshiruko.

Two of the prison officers proceeded then to remove,respectively,Luffy's flip flops and Kid's knee-high sockless boots.Luffy's size 9 feet were lean,smooth and with toes of ascending length,his big toes slightly plumper than the rest.They were also well-pedicured and odorless,even though he had had no chance to shower for a tenday or so.Captain Kid's size 12.5,on the other hand,were meaty and a bit high-arched,with slightly rough heels and plump toes,releasing a strong odor of sweat and leather.

'Hey,Kid,the smell of your feet is torture enough!You may want to wash them once in a while!'Luffy cheerfully quipped,as if oblivious to their current predicament.  
'Blast you,Mugiwara,my feet don't stink!I'll beat your ass and shove them down your throat once we're done here!  
Kid replied slightly blushing,taken aback by the comment and almost hurt in his pride.  
'YEah,Mugiwara is right,this stench is unbearable,it's probably gonna taint my o-shiruko!'  
'YOU SON OF A...',but before the embarrassed red-haired pirate captain could utter his invective,Queen pressed a button by his side and dozens of tentacles sprang from the machine in front of Kid,grappling his sweaty feet and starting to submerge them in ticklish stimulation,the feather tips speeding vigorously along the sweaty meaty soles.  
At first the poor,unbearably ticklish guy,tried to refrain from laughing,but,as the feathers speeded up,he erupted into laughter:'AHAHHAHHAAHHH!STOOOHOHHOP THAAAAT!DAAAAHAAMN YOOOHOOHGOU!'  
'Are you having a good time,little boy?'Queen mocked,as the feathers started brushing vigorously also on the sides of his feet and the yellowish heels.  
'AAAAHAAAAH FAAHHAAK YAAHAAHHA!ILL NEEHHEEHVERJOHOOOHIN YOOOHOOHOU BASTAAAHHAARDS!,he screamed and laughed defiantly,as the malicious feathers drew quick long horizontal lines along his meaty wrinkled soles.  
'So loud-mouthed,given your position,not a wise choice,considering my machine involves an option enabling me to increase the speed.'That said,Queen turned a handle and the torment Kid was being subjected to increased tenfold,the little hard feathers mercilessly scraping over the helpless soles,now dripped in sweat,more agile than before.  
'HAAHAAAHAAAA,NOOOOOOHOHOH!ENOOHOOHOUGH!'  
'You know what you have to say for it to be over.'  
'AHAAAHAHAAH,FUUUUHHUKYAAAHAAAA!'His masculine,usually calm voice turning into hysterical cries.  
'Not the right answer;besides I don't like how you keep talking back to me so rudely...Guess we need to fix that.'And with that,among Kid's roaring laughs,he whispered something in the ear of one of the Gifters,who then turned one of Kid's stinky flexible boots inside out and placed it in his mouth,basically muffling his voice and leaving him to gag in his own sweat.  
'MMMhmH!'  
'Oh,I see those toes have not been included in the treatment so far!I bet they must be ticklish,too!Do you mind me reprogramming my feathers to extend the treatment to your toes?'  
Kid,already worn out by the ticklish torment and,more recently,by the smell filling his mouth,felt a surge of panic running across his body:his toes were in fact his most ticklish part.  
'MMhhhMMH!NNNNHHHH!'He tried to articulate a negative response,to no use.  
'I can't hear you...well,then let's see if those little piggies are ticklish as well.'  
Thus the feathers started attacking the plump long toes relentlessly,meticulously exploring every crevice between them and energically tracing circular lines along the tips of his toes,devoting a particular attention to the big ones,which were by far the most sensitive,no matter how much they twitched and wriggled.'  
'MMMMMHHHHmmmmmm!'Hard to figure what the poor guy in distress meant,given the stinky boot stuffed in his mouth,but it appeared his laughing had almost faded into desperate wailing,a few tears streaming down his cheeks.So much for his initial skepticism about the effectiveness of this torture method...  
'That's enough!'Queen suddenly stated,deactivating the machine.'I don't want him to wet himself...yet.But leave the boot in his mouth,perhaps it will help him reconsider my proposal.'  
After the trying torture session,Kid lied in resignation in the uncomfortable devilish stocks,shivers still crossing his body because of the remnants of the previous ticklish stimulation;the expression in his eyes was the very look of exhaustion and humiliation,his mouth still gagged with his boot,asphyxiating him with the ripe odor of his own feet.Throughout this,Luffy was sat in the stocks next to his,awaiting to undergo the same procedure: observing the red-hair's ordeal had planted the seed of discomfort(if not fear)in his heart,an impalpable,subconscious sensation that still made him feel at unease.Luffy had always been ticklish on his feet,and very much so.The intense joking ticklish assaults he had endured,in the past,at the hands of his nakama,or Sabo and Ace,left him unable to even move for a short whlle:this was certainly a testament to his ticklishness.The softness and smoothness of his petite soles made them all the more sensitive,compared to Kid's slightly rougher ones,and this certainly was not going to help him.  
'Your turn,Mugiwara!'Queen joyfully said in a tweeting voice,much to Luffy's dismay,as the sadistic hive-like device started spinning on itself,turning to face Luffy's stocks-restrained bare soles,seemingly unappeased by what it had put poor Kid through.  
'Do what you want,but it won't work,fat guy!'Luffy put up a facade of courage,as he usually did;but,well,he was getting cold sweats at the prospective interrogation,especially after seeing how those tentacles put the older guy in his place,despite all his bluster.  
The machine had finally stopped rotating,the tentacles,although still,pointing menacingly at Luffy's defenseless soft soles;the very sight of their feathery ends sent chills down the youth's spine.  
'Are you ready?'Queen inquired.'I'm not even ticklish,so that's no use.'Given the stern,intimidated tone in which he spoke,it didn't take a particularly insightful person to realise he was lying.  
'So you say...'Queen paused for some time,suddenly excitedly adding'LET'S START!,pressing a button in the contraption,setting the little nasty arms in motion. 'AHHAAHHAAHAHAHEEHHEHEEEEHEK!' This time there was no initial resistance,no attempt at self-restraint,no climax:Luffy immediately started laughing uncontrollably as the evil feathers stroked his sensitive arches,his flawless heels and the tender balls of his feet.  
'You weren't ticklish,brat,mmh?'the fat man amusedly remark,yet never taking his eyes off the seemingly endless bowl of o-shiruko in his lap.  
'AAAHAAAAH,NAAAAHAAAHAAH,GEEEHEHET THEEEEHSE THIHHINGS OFF MY FEEHHEEHT!'.Now the feathers had moved from applying swift strokes along the soles to poking insistently,with their hardened tip,the sensitive spots between the arches and balls,driving the miserable boy almost to tears,as he was writhing maniacally,crunching his toes and bending his arches inward in a vain attempt to shelter them from the tickling.  
'These tootsies are dancing around a bit too much,aren't they?'Queen observed,and with that he pressed another button on the device.Upon doing this,ten micro arms ending in toe laces:each of them immediately wrapped around each of Luffy's dainty,silky toes,hampering their mobility,and his feet were drawn back and pinned to the outer surface of the stocks,effectively nullifying what little defense he previously had(albeit it was not much use in the first place).It was then that Luffy's torment reached a critical point:his feet unable to move,the devious feathers had a free ticket to explore every nook and cranny of his now sweat-covered and reddened soles,toes included. 'AHAAHHHAAHHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAH PLEEHEHEHEAAAHAAHSE!'the distressed raven haired boy continued to beg,driven mad by his predicament,especially when it came to the feathers mercilessly wriggling in the crevices between his toes.  
'HEEHEEEEHEEEHEEHLP HEEEHHEEEHE!'he laughed and screamed as the feathers unleashed their fury on his cute feet,Kid still mumbling in the stocks adjacent to his,inhaling against his will the aroma from his stinky boot.  
'Hey,Queen-Sama,hasn't the other one rested long enough?If you don't mind we'll go cheer him up a bit,while those tentacles entertain this one!'One of the thuggish Gifters in the room suggested to his superior with a mischievous smile,and a glint of sadistic satisfaction sparking in his eyes.  
'Good idea,Madilloman!The fun has just begun,after all!'The All-Star replied,gloating at his own subordinates' malevolence;with that,Madilloman and another Gifter approached Kid,and mockingly started to talk,barely audible among Luffy's impetuous laughter.  
'Hey Kiddo,are you enjoying the fresh air,mmh?'Sarcastically pointing at the boot stuffed in his mouth.'Hear what,we offer you a deal,if you manage not to mumble or laugh from behind your gag as we tickle you for ten seconds,we'll put an end to your session,for today.'  
Kid,who was drawing closer and closer to suffocation,and still experiencing from time to time the electric sparkle from the cruel tickling before,was not sure about the brutes'intentions.But he had no choice other than to comply,after all.  
As the two Gifters raked their fingers on his soles and under his toes,he tried his best not to let a single mumble or moan escape him.  
'Congrats,Kiddo,you did it!Let us toss that foul-smelling boot away...'which they promptly did.'Now it's time to be back to tickling those huge feet of ya!'  
'WHAAAT?YOU SAID IT WOULD BE OVER,YOU ASSHOLES!'Kid replied,aghast at this turn of events.  
'Silly boy,they would end your boot-smelling session,not the tickling one!'Queen crudely dismissed his protests.  
At this point,the combined laughter of the two hopelessy ticklish boys reverberated throughout the lower levels of the Prisoner Mine,not dissimilar from the angry and grievous growling of a wild animal caught in a trap,one having his immobilized feet cruelly scribbled by hellish feathers,the other having them poked with skillful fingers.This went on for a hour,then,suddenly Queen's Transponder Snail started to ring:it was a summon from Kaido.  
'This is your lucky day...pardon,night!Bring them back to their cells!'the fat man barked.The prisoners were then escorted out of the room,barely able to stand and without speaking a word,emotionally distraught by the experience and with all their muscles aching from the pointless struggling.


	2. Chapter 2

As the first of the many incoming torture session for the two young prisoners was over,the stocks and automated device in the torture room were being dismantled and put away.Only,Solitaire,an Headliner in Kaido's crew and deputy warden at Udon,was a slim,good-looking woman in her early thirties.She had also been present during the interrogation,and struggled to dismiss the thoughts of what she had just seen.Since the first time they had been introduced to Udon,she had been struck by those two:they were no doubt a treat for the eyes,the raven-haired one in his youthful,sweet and almost androgynous looks,the red-hair in a more mature,ruggedly handsome way.  
Not that she had much chance to appreciate beauty in her workplace,since the prison was mostly staffed with Pleasures and Gifters of Kaido's crew,boarish-looking and dressed like Vikings.  
The thing that very few knew,though,was that Solitaire had some kind of sexual perversion,a kink that,if disclosed,would lead many prudes to label her as a weirdo,with not so much of a second thought.  
She was strangely charmed by attractive guys'feet;tickling,teasing or interacting with them was a major turn on for her;nobody,apart from her innermost circle of confidantes and former partners had ever caught the slightest hint of it:she had only indulged in her preference,in the latest years,with Sheepshead,a fellow crewmember with whom she entertained a purely carnal relationship,but she heard that the fool had been recently given for dispersed after a shipwreck near the shores of Zou.

It goes without saying,so,that the drama that had just taken place in the room where she was currently standing had left her absolutely incensed:she NEEDED to find an occasion to spend some intimate time with those two men,and,should it not present itself,she would have resorted to her smarts to set one up herself.All the while she had been standing motionless,lost in contemplation,amidst the annoying chatter and animosity of her underlings.

'Vice warden Solitaire,is everything ok?'One of the grunts asked appalled,given her usually domineering and confident attitude.  
'Of course,I was just...distracted'she shrugged him off,regaining her composure.She then stepped out of the torture room,resolving not to let this opportunity slip out of her hands.She knew what to do:later in the night she would get to know better those cuties,a rather welcome variation from the boorish thugs she had put up in Udon on a daily basis.

The Executive Tower,where her quarters were located,was only accessible to the chief warden and his assistants,and it was empty that night;the other deputy wardens didn't have night shifts,and warden Babanuki was on special duty outside the prison,so the place would be entirely at her disposal for a few hours to come.She made a brief stop there,to seize the universal key for the prisoner cells and to prepare the -so to say- experimental setup for what was to come,then she started marching through the prison corridors,headed to the adjoining cells of the two rookie pirate captains.

It would be an understatement to say that they had a particularly stressful day:after the seemingly endless ticklish anguish,they immediately fell asleep,not even exchanging few words,a tormented slumber so deep that they couldn't hear their celldoors getting knocked open.Solitaire,per tradition among Kaido's subordinates,had been granted a SMILE devil fruit:hers,in particular,allowed her to spawn,at will,four additional monkey arms.Having six arms proved to be a versatile power,and would prove to be even more so in the current circumstance.

So absorbed the two guys were in their sleep,ignoring that their woes had but begun,that they didn't realise being each lifted by two monkey arms and brought to Solitaire's quarters in the Executive Tower,through the grim corridors of the prison,first,and a steep,almost neverending staircase then.The room had been decorated with two sturdy wooden posts,with metallic chains attached to them,and a horizontal metal bar,held in place by two smaller vertical ones,had been laid in front of the posts.

Luffy and Kid were both unceremoniously woken up with a kick in their chests,gasping as the first thing they saw was themselves chained to the afore-mentioned posts,lacking,respectively,his jacket and his coat,and with their legs raised in the air and secured at the ankles to metal bar in front of them.As it was now becoming a habit,Luffy had been relieved of his flip flops,and Kid of his heavy boots,both pairs of footwear tossed beside them.

'No!Not again!'the latter said in a grumbling but resigned tone,as Luffy stood by him wide-eyed,guessing their ailments for the night weren't over,after all.  
'You're definitely,heavy sleepers,young gentlemen!'the voice of a young female greeted them from behind.Then Solitaire showed herself,parading back and forth in front of the guys,a black suitcase in her hands.  
'Do whatever you want to us,we'll not join you!'Luffy bluntly yelled,trying to put up a semblance of defiance.  
'Well,as unlikely as it may sound,I'm not here to interrogate you...'  
'Don't play tricks,you were with the fat guy before!'Luffy retorted,grinning his teeth threateningly,even though he was the one utterly immobilized.  
'Yeeees',the woman replied,deliberately stretching the vowel in a honeyed voice,'but let me assure you that I bear you no malice.To some extent I enjoyed the time spent with you in the torture room,but I would have soooo wanted to take matter into my own hands.That's why we're here,though!To spend some quality time together!'she said,winking at the two of them.  
Unlike Luffy,childishly naive to the point of stupidity,Kid had gotten an idea of their new predicament:as if being tortured earlier was not enough,one of the prison guards was a madwoman with a torture or tickling kink(or both).

'Please,take us back to our cells.'he murmured,certainly not expecting his plea to be taken into consideration.

'In due course,cutie!'Solitaire almost sang,as she searched the contents of the suitcase she had been holding earlier,extracting two soft brushes from it.

She slowly advanced towards them,a brush held in each hand,and stopped in front of their pairs of bare feet,practically begging her to be tickled.She lingered there as if inspecting them,and drew her face closer to Luffy's soles,gently caressing them.

'My,they're so soft!As soft as the skin of a baby!'she commented to a taken aback Luffy,moving then to her right,and snifing Kid's feet.

'Whoa,darling,those big pups stink!Not that I mind it,now.Moreover,I love these wrinkly arches,guess I'll make you laugh harder than the last time!'

And,without taking the time to watch the boys' reaction,she started relentlessly sliding the brushes on Luffy's right sole and Kid's left sole.  
'EHEHEHEHEHHEHHAHAAAAH!'Luffy immediately burst in his boyish,cute laughter,squirming his foot frantically.Kid,unlike the previous time,when he could feign a bit of resistance in the early stage,immediately echoed Luffy,in his manlier,growling,almost baritonal laughter:'AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!This went on for several minutes,until Solitaire decided to give them a short respite.

'You've had your fun,now bring us back to our cells!'Kid coldly told her,slightly panting after the ticklish sensations.

'Oh no,it's so nice to see such hotties have a good time!At any rate,this was just a taste.You have no idea what I'm capable of!'

That being said,she sprouted her four supplementary monkey arms,each one digging in the suitcase to get another brush.

'You're a monkey woman!'Luffy pointed out in disbelief.'Yes,courtesy of my SMILE Devil Fruit.'And,with that,she launched a full-on attack on the four defenseless soles,stretching the two residual arms upwards,to torment the guys' bellies and abs with the brushes.  
A barrage of laughter invaded the room,with the boys'poor balls and arches scraped by the brushes,whose tips infiltrated in between their wiggling toes to add to the torment,and the tips of the other two brushes hovering on their chests,causing more ticklish shivers to jolt through their bodies.  
'STAHAAHAHAHAHAHP IT!'Luffy implored,in a shrieking feminine laughter that elicited pity.Kid was so maddened by the plumage moving among the wrinkles in his meaty arches and spaces between his plump toes that his pleas were barely distinguishable.At least he was better suited than Luffy to endure the upper body tickling,given his sculpted torso.  
'AHAHhAHHMHAMAHMCCHUHURSHEHH-AHAHAHAHHAAH !'  
Whatever curse the red-haired hunk Was trying to utter is one of those rhetorical question that will probably go forever unanswered.Now that the brushes had focused mainly on his toes,Luffy was faring even worse than before,as the tips of the brushes slithered under the toe pads,in between them,and even along the sensitive fleshy edge of his toenails.'AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHMEHEHEHERCYIHIH!'

'Mercy,you say?It's ok,I'll give you a break,you are such brave boys!'  
'Are you ready for the third stage?'  
'I'll get back at you for this,monkey woman.'Kid whispered gelidly.  
'I won't mind spending time with you,darling'Solitaire sardonically replied.'Now,there's one more thing...'and she searched her suitcase for a jar of honey.  
'I guess your tired feet will be in need of a massage!'  
The two bound guys,stressed by the ticklish ordeal they had been put through,watched as the woman spread honey all over the surface of their soles,from the bottom of their heels to the tip of their toes,including the crevices in between,which elicited some giggling in them because of the ticklish sensation it brought about.

'Now,after the preliminary part,I'd like to see how these feet taste like!Where should I start,I wonder?'she asked herself,shifting her gaze contemplatively between her two prisoners.'I'll start with you,Straw Hat boy!'she concluded,kneeling in front of him and starting lapping at his left sole,covered in honey and drops of sweats,not omitting to clean the honey off any part of his lucious, petite soles.  
Luffy,though clueless as to why that woman would lick his feet,still found the sensation pleasurable,almost relaxing.At some point she started sucking on his slender toes,starting from the smaller one,cleaning them of honey and sweat and planting,from time to time,gentle kisses on them.Throughout this,Luffy silently moaned in pleasure.'Are you enjoying this,cutie?'  
'Mmh,yes,this actually feels nice!'Luffy naively remarked,as Solitaire chuckled and Kid gave him a stern stare.  
The woman then repeated the process on his right sole,licking away honey and sweat alike,sucking his toes and planting kisses all over the flawless sole.'I love your feet,cutie,I'll give them a 9,just because they're not masculine enough for my taste,but don't take it personally,they're still very beautiful!'  
'Mmmh...thank you?'Luffy awkwardly replied,  
'Time to give Kid a try,I suppose!'At which the red haired guy blushed in anger and discomfort,as powerless as he was.  
Solitaire pressed her nose right in between Kid's left big toe and the second-to-last toe,inhaling the scent of honey,sweat and worn leather.  
'Don't get cocky now,but,whatever others may think,I love the smell of your feet!'  
With that,she started licking off the honey from his heel,not minding the slight patches of sweat on them,to the rest of the sole,avidly exploring with her tongue every single wrinkle in his meaty arch.Then she moved to the toes,repeating the same procedure as with Luffy,and even after his foot was pristine she devoted further time to dragging her tongue along his sole and between his toes,kissing the soles all around and particularly pampering his big toe,with kisses,small suctions and little bites.Then she extended the treatment to his remaining foot.Kid was way too proud to admit to his captor that he was appreciating it,but he had admitted to himself that this was a reasonably good consolation,after the prolonged torture he had been put through that night,relieving him of the stress of being tortured by mechanical arms first,then two thugs,and finally a kinky female prison deputy warden.  
'Know what,your feet deserve a full ten,first time!Perfect shape,perfect aroma,really enticing toes,your big toes are almost like a lollipop!  
'Hah,I'm honored'the guy replied sarcastically,too decimated by the grievances of the day to put up a boisterous facade.  
'As for our grand finale...'  
She suddenly started raking her long nails all over Kid's meaty soles,sending him into a fit of laughter,but she stopped it after not many seconds.  
'I'm kidding,I've had enough for today;and so do you,I guess...'the woman commented,before shoving sleeping pills down each of her captives' throats.  
The next day Luffy and Kid woke up particularly confused,their muscles slightly stiffened,wondering whether the events of the night before corresponded to reality or were just a particularly grotesque nightmare.


End file.
